nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Skye's Audio Logs
Nomingcihenga Sesylai Attvaa Log #1 Geez this is so WEIRD! I only decided to do this after I saw everyone else whispering into their devices and decided to try it out. Well.... Hello whoever is listening. My name is Skye Rem, and I'm a human from Earth. And this is Pippa. Pippa, speak! *a dog barks close by* Haha! Good girl! Anyway, I'm an Exobiologist on the ship Discovery. Um I guess I should say what happened today? I mostly spent the day, and night, observing the natural ecosystem of Sesylai Attvaa's landscape. Those little glowey flowers look cool, maybe I'll start researching them or something. Skye, Exobiologist, signing out! *the recording continues for a few seconds as Skye tries to find the stop button* Log #2 Finally got all of my books unpacked- Ha! At least I'll never be bored with five shelves of books always available! Haven't really talked to anyone on board yet, been mostly spending time researching the glowey flowers. Apparently, they're called "Isquea Usmositma". I'm calling them Nightlight Flowers for short. Skye, Exobiologist, signing out! Log #3 Someone came to help me with my research today. Her name is Coral, and she looks like a human. Not really sure if she is though, you can never tell when you're traveling intergalactically with life-forms all over space. We made some big breakthroughs today, discovering that the petals of the Nightlight Flower are like solar panels, and they use that energy to light up their little glow-bulbs. I ran some tests on the nectar, discovering that it's very poisonous! This plant is MUCH more than just a little glowey flower. Skye, Exobiologist, signing out! Log #4 Working on the Nightlight Flower alone today. I discovered that it actually has fast-growing, needle like roots due to the sudden growth of said roots of the plant on my desk. A bug had somehow flown into the vase, and was buzzing around it. I watched as the roots moved towards it, finally skewering the bug as it landed on a side of the vase. I quickly disposed of the vase and plant in the incinerator. I- *you hear a loud SQUEAK* Pippa, go get Sir Squeaksalot! *you hear a softer squeak, as if Sir Squeaksalot was thrown* Never mind. Skye, Exobiologist, signing out! Log #5 Did some tests with the nectar today. I did a bunch of sciencey things to it until I refined it to have no poison. The nectar has lost it's color now, the once buttery yellow liquid became clear, but still had a sryupy consistency. I'm pretty sure that this liquid would be able to cure anything that drank the original nectar, like an antivenom. I just need a test subject- but what if I kill it?!?!? *the recording continues for a few seconds, then stops abruptly* Log #6 I have a solution to my problem with the whole "killing my subjects" thing. I've set up webcams nearby Nightlight Flowers in the vicinity, now all I have to do is wait. I have my suit and the vial ready, now all I need is... *you hear a gasp and footsteps growing farther away* *there is silence for a LONG time* Oh no, I didn't pause the recording! Oh well. I caught one of those cute little armadillos with the headlights, Isyapozium Jauleise I think is the name. I'm probably mispronouncing it badly, ha! Oh, wait *there is silence again* No! What's going on?!? *you hear footsteps again, this time they seem more urgent* *they recede into the void of silence* *more SILENCE* *You hear a faint groan, and footsteps coming this way* *you hear muttering* This isn't good.... *The voice draws nearer* Well, sadly, um, I failed. *you hear a sharp breath, as if Skye was trying to regain her composure* The nectar soaked into the chinks of the Isyapozium's tough skin, and somehow i-i-it's dead. I need to test this some more, Skye, Exobiologist, signing out. Log #7 I'm doing more tests on the nectar, but nothing seems to add up. It can obviously soak through the skin, and physical contact is fatal, but, I don't know how it does it. It goes through the bloodstream like lightning, and reaches the heart in about 30 SECONDS!!!!!!!! This is nuts!!! Again, more research is needed..... *the recording stops*Category:Reports and Diary Entries